Silver Jealousy
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara is spending time with Willow, and three silver-haired people aren't too happy with that arrangment. Exactly what will ensue with said silver-head's see her leave with Willow. Keyara and Nahlia belong to me, Willow to IcyErythNights. Rated T for swearing.


Makna Forest was dark as the group set up camp as they slept outside Frontier village near the lake. Keyara and Willow were by the lake, allowing their feet to soak in the water, their shoes and socks besides them, and pants rolled up a little to not get wet. Everyone else was also paired off in groups, the whole group a few feet behind Keyara and Willow. Shulk, Fiora and Reyn were closer to the tree's; Shulk leaning against one with Fiora leaning against Shulk, and Reyn sitting in front of the two, back to back with Sharla. Sharla was sitting across from Dunban, who was leaning against a tree, with Melia leaning against the same tree. Dunban and Sharla were talking about the reconstruction of Colony 6 and the fix ups in Colony 9, worried about their homes. Riki was with Oka somewhere in the village, and Melia soon stood from her post to go sit with Alvis and Nahlia both of who were casting jealous glances in Willows' and Keyaras' direction.

"Hello you two." Melia said, and sat down in front of them.

"Greetings." Nahlia replied politely, keeping her glare directed to Willow.

Melia glanced that way as well and noticed the small smile that graced Willows face as Keyara talked, rather animatedly; about ether and her past, even though she whispered it. Melia couldn't hear it whenever Keyara whispered and from Alvis' and Nahlias' expression, they couldn't either.

"Same thoughts?" Melia stated, rather venomously...she was jealous...though she'd never admit it.

"If you mean we're feeling rather rejected...then yes." Alvis growled out, he was not happy.

He had expected to spend time with Keyara ever since he rejoined the group, but apparently a certain black haired, red eyed, pig-tailed Homs seem to have grasped her attention instead. Growling out, he flopped on his back, looking toward the black sky in Makna, eyes narrowed.

"Stop acting like your the only one whose affected!" Nahlia spat out, blue eyes narrowed angrily at Alvis.

"Besides...I think we all want to spend some time with Keyara." Melia explained, referring to herself.

"We're all close to Keyara, we all love her...and there are other's who like to spend time with her. If only Keyara could see that..." Nahlia said through clenched teeth, the rest of her words just mumbled.

"Hey everyone, me and Willow will be back. There's something I wanna show her!" Keyara shouted, and they noticed her and Willow had there weapons.

Before anyone could say anything the two were running off, up the hill and out of the village. Everyone just stared in shock; Alvis, Melia, and Nahlia with jaws open and eyes wide...before a certain silver haired person broke the silence.

"What the hell?! Did she seriously just run off without me...ME of all people!" Alvis shouted, silver-blue eyes wide in shock.

Where did her duty as the Divine Guardian just go?! Everyone just look at Alvis a little shocked...he usually was always calm and collected, they've never heard him have an outburst like that. The only times he shouted was when Keyara was hurt, never when she wanted to show someone something. Shulk rose a brow, and was about to question Alvis, but Melia spoke first.

"Without you?! What about me? I'm a sister to her for crying out loud, we're practically family!" Melia stated firmly, eyes narrowed at Alvis...her jealousy of Alvis and Keyara being close-close friend's showing.

"I beg your pardon, but I know her better than the rest of you. I've known her far longer than anyone else and in a way, I am like a mother to her!" Nahlia shouted, still keeping Keyaras' past a secret.

"You've know her longer?!" Alvis and Melia shouted, jealousy all over their faces and a little bit of anger in their voices.

"I know her better than you!" Melia stated, and then Alvis growled at her.

"I've known her longer than the whole lot of you! She's my best friend!" Alvis shouted, and Melia glared at him.

"If she's **your best friend** , then why are you letting her spend **SO** much time with Willow? And besides, you betrayed us once before, how can Keyara be certain you won't do it again?!" Melia shouted, jealousy and anger heavy in her voice.

"I didn't want to, but Dickson made me! And besides, you all know how I feel about Keyara, why would I do it again?! And I would rather have her hanging out with me rather than Willow, but it seems she doesn't understand." Alvis stated, crossing his arms.

"Why can't Willow see how upset we are that she's getting all of Keyaras' attention? Certainly she'll get tired of having her attention 24/7?" Nahlia questioned, giving an angered sigh.

"Well, whatever the-!" Melia was cut off by Shulk.

"Um, are you all okay?" Shulk asked cautiously.

The jealous trio stopped their ranting to look around, only to blush embarrassed...they had everyone outside the village giving them odd glances, some even whispering. Melia hid her face in her hands, Nahlia used her wings to block her face, and Alvis sighed, flopping back on his back again.

"I could die now..." Nahlia mumbled, too embarrassed to say more.

"Agreed." the other two mumbled.

"Are they okay?" Fiora asked, and Shulk shrugged.

"Ah, they'll be fine." Reyn stated, waving his hand...he didn't feel like questioning their attitude.

"I agree to that." Dunban stated, putting his sword away.

"But that does raise a question." Sharla said, and they all looked at her.

"What question?" Shulk questioned, curious.

"Why is Keyara spending so much time with Willow." Sharla said and they all looked to the sky, pondering that question.


End file.
